Valentines Day Cake
by HeartBeatFailure-x
Summary: Deidara spends the day making Sasori a V Day cake. Putting all his time and effort into it, he makes it perfect. Will the cake survive the introductions? Heck, will it survive for Dei to give Sasori? *Shrugs* R&R please


_Saso-Dei. Happy Valentines Day Uuunn!! Ooops…_

"Dum De doo, dum de daa, la la la-"

"Deidara, what in Jashin's name are you doing!" Hidan appeared in the doorway of a very disorganised and messy kitchen, eyes wide at the site before him.

"Baking un, you?"

"B-Baking" Hidan blinked a few times before actually bursting into hysterical laughter. "Y-You're ahaha! B-Baking!"

"Yes un, now if you don't mind, I want to be alone. You're distracting me" Deidara wrapped his arms as close as he could to the chocolate heart shaped cake he was making, protectively. "Go un!" Hidan crawled out of the kitchen, still laughing. Deidara frowned. "Nothing wrong with baking un" He grinned and went to get some cream. It took him a further fifteen minutes to find it, as it wasn't where he thought it'd be … but he found it on the counter eventually. "Duuh un! Blonde moment or what!" He was just about to write his message on the perfectly made chocolate cake when Itachi appeared at the kitchen doorframe.

"Baking huh?"

"Yeah un, are you going to laugh like Hidan un?"

"I would" (A/N: If he wasn't so bent on keeping his emotions hidden, he'd be rolling on the floor) "But I don't find it funny. Just…" His eyes drifted up and down Deidara, who was wearing pale blue pyjama's with white clouds on it, and a pink apron saying "I'm the chef, bugger off" On it. "Just deeply disturbing" With that said, Itachi smirked, turned, and left.

"There is inothing/i wrong with baking god-damnit!" Sighing, he relaxed his shoulders, and picked up the cream, writing "I Insert heart shape here U Danna un!" He was just about to start the 'Danna' when Tobi ran in.

"Deeiidara sempai!! I want cake! Lovely cake! Sugary cake! OMG CHOCOLATE CAKE! Gimmee gimmee gimmee!!" Gobsmacked at Tobi's outburst, Deidara kicked the pumpkin face across the room, and wrapped his arms around the cake protectively, although not too close, he didn't want to ruin the patterns.

"Get the hell away Tobi un!"

"Awwhh" Tobi's head fell, and he pondered out the room, tears rising. "Why does Dei-sempai have to be so mean!"

"Cause you're an idiot un!" The blonde shouted back. "Now…" Deidara was a funny sight right now. Blue pyjama's, pink apron, cream on his sleeves, flour and god knows what else in his hair. He stuck his tongue out in frustration, making sure to connect the two 'n's of Danna correctly.

"Awwwhh! Is that for-"

"Shut it Konan!" Deidara dropped the cream instantly, and covered a floury hand over Konan's mouth. "He doesn't know un!"

"Dei, he cant…taste that"

"Yeah un, but it can look nice, and it has to taste nice to look nice!" Deidara flashed a grin at Konan, who shook her head.

"Okay, have fun" She got half way out the kitchen, before pulling out a camera and snapping a secret quick picture of Deidara. _Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttee!!_ She laughed to herself and went to show Pein.

"Finally un, some peace" Once finishing the word 'Danna', he looked at how much space he had left. He bit his lip, if he did it right, it should fit on. But he had. To do. It right. Perfectly right. Nodding at himself for confidence, he picked up the squirty cream and was just ready to start the 'Un' when he got interrupted once again.

"Yo Blondie!" Kisame and Kakuzu appeared at the doorframe.

"You wasted my money, to buy stuff for a CAKE!" Kakuzu's mouth dropped to the floor. "You…Y-you-"

"Get over it un, you might get a piece later" Deidara stopped, knowing if he got distracted he'd get it wrong. Kakuzu would have fainted there and then if he hadn't ran to his room, probably to have a breakdown.

"You look good in that apron Deidara, suits you" Kisame laughed and walked out.

"Stupid guys un" Once finishing the 'Un' he put his hands triumphantly on the counter, admiring his work of art. Chocolate cake, chocolate icing, milky buttons decorated the outsides, and in perfect writing in the centre of the heart, was the words he had always wanted to say to his Danna. He blushed at the thought of saying it himself, so he thought he'd get the cake to do it for him. "Perfect yeah. You survived all those interruptions, a trip to Sasori's room wont hurt…" Deidara picked up the tray the cake was on, and walked slowly to Sasori's room. He put a nervous foot on the first step of the stairwell. _Go on Dei! Do it! _His mind told him to, and so he would. He walked up the stairs cautiously, finally making his walk of doom to the outside of Sasori's room. "Yes! Got up the stairs and now un-" Sasori's door flung open, revealing a very pissed red head. Too pissed off to see the blonde, Sasori walked right into him, knocking both of them off their feet, and the cake… well lets just say the cake ended up everywhere…mainly Deidara's face.

"Uuuunn!!" Deidara yelled. "You IDIOT!" Sasori, surprised at the outburst, tried to get off Deidara, but Deidara kicked him off before he had time to react.

"What the hell brat! I'm covered in chocolate cake!" Sasori wiped down the front of his cloak, attempting to get at least some of the chocolate and cream off.

"D-Danna u-un" Deidara's lip shook as he tried to hold in his raging screams. They wanted to be let out, but the blonde ignored them. "Tha(hic)nks a lot u(hic) un" Deidara hiccupped before running off to the bathroom.

"Umm…What was that?"

"OMFG!! Sasori you didn't!" Konan came running up the stairs, looking down at the chocolate and cram covered carpet. "Did it explode?" She asked.

"No I just… walked out and…"

"Oh you idiot!" She pushed Sasori into the wall, hitting his chest. "He still had that bloody apron on and you don't have a nose bleed! He looked so freakin' hot in-"

"A-Apron? Konan why are you acting weird?"

"He spent all morning making you that bloody valentines cake and you go and squish it! It's more than Pein ever did for me! God you are so…. Thoughtless!!" Konan slapped him and stomped down the stairs.

"PMS?" Sasori scratched the back of his head and went to find the blonde. It was pretty east, seeing as his footsteps were cake blobs on the carpet. He tapped a few times on the bathroom door, waiting for a reply.

"W-what un"

"Brat… I'm..sorry" He was glad he didn't have to face the blonde, he wouldn't have been able to say that word otherwise.

"I know un, but you didn't even get to see it!" Deidara's voice erupted into wails as he opened the door, allowing the red head to enter the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, now shut up, you're breaking my ear drums" Sasori sat against the bath.

"K-Kay Danna un" Deidara curled up against the bath next to the red head. Sasori looked at the blonde cautiously, then at his apron. He chuckled.

"Danna!! You-" Sasori quickly grabbed a kunai and jumped onto the blonde.

"Say a word and your dead, understand?" A vigorous nod from Dei was all he needed. "Good…. Konan was right about that apron though… you do look hot in it"

"H-Hot un?" Deidara's eyes widened as Sasori's cable appeared out of his cloak. It travelled over to the bathroom door and shut it, locking it in the process, it then curled back inside his stomach.

"Lazy ass un" Deidara said.

"Hmm. Dei?"

"Yeah… wait, where's Brat gone?"

"Out the window, for now"

"Kool un" Deidara nodded, wondering what to do about the closeness of his partner. Should he close it? Or maybe push him away…although he'd end up falling in the bath if he did. Decisions, decisions! The blonde bit hit lip and frowned, obviously confused. Sasori found this quite cute, and put his hand on the blonde's chin.

"Dei?"

"Un?"

"You have cake… just…" Sasori leaned into the blonde, pressing their lips together. Deidara would have paniked if it wasn't for that funny feeling in his stomach. He wondered what to do, should he kiss back… wait, was Sasori even kissing him?! What if he just wanted cake and there just happened to be some on his lips? _Huh? Ahh! He's stopping!_ Deidara thought. _I'm thinking too much!!_

"Sorry I can't taste it Dei"

"U-Un!" Deidara's hands flew infront of him, shaking back and forth, as though trying to dismiss the matter. "I-Its fine un! B-but it probably looked better …before you squished it un"

"I bet it did" Sasori's head tilted towards the blonde, biting on his neck.

"Yowch un!" Deidara squirmed away, backing up towards the bathroom door.

"Isnt this what you want Dei?" Sasori unwound his cable again, wrapping it around the blonde and bringing him back to him. "Unless you really are a brat…and leading me on"

"What?! No un! Never! No way! I love y-ou…" The words fell away as Deidara's face went red enough to make a tomato proud. Sasori's head fell, and a smirk played his lips. "D-Danna un?"

"Dei…am I your…first?"

"What… oh umm.. No" Sasori's eyebrows raised, looking surprised at the blonde, although it wasn't that surprising, seeing as how the blonde was like a male freakin' Barbie.

"No?"

"Nope un. I was raped the first year of high school" Deidara nodded sadly.

"What?!" Sasori's eyes widened. Deidara didn't do a very good job of hiding his giggles. He burst out laughing, clutching his stomach whilst rolling around on the floor.

"Y-Your face!!"

"Brat that wasn't funny!"

"No, sorry Danna un" Deidara nodded, still trying to stop his giggles. He sat back up against the bathtub.

"I thought…you liked me Deidara"

"I do Danna un! A lot!"

"Then why push me away? Why…joke about something like that?"

"I don't know un… I just-"

"You really are a brat" Sasori smirked and jumped on the blonde, pushing him back onto the floor, kissing those pure sugary lips once more.

"Mhmm Dnnah" Deidara moaned. They continued like this for a further five minutes at least, before Deidara tried to pull back from the red head, again.

"What now Brat?"

"I got a splinter in my lip un"

"Urrrhh!" Sasori slammed his hand down next to the blondes head and made a beeline for his neck.

"Danna!" Deidara yelped. Sasori smirked.

"Deal with it brat"

"Fine un" Deidara huffed, and turned his body to the right, making him and Sasori roll over. "But I wanna' be seme" Sasori rolled his eyes and turned his body to the left, rolling them back over to their previous position.

"Tuff! I'm seme!" He growled. Deidara pushed him back over.

"No, I am!" Deidara huffed. Sasori sighed and pushed the blonde over…again.

"No brat! I am!"

**Downstairs**

"Konan, do you think it worked?" Pein asked

"It must have…Sasori hasn't come down yelling yet"

"Yeah, but they're yelling in the bathroom" Tobi said

"About who wants to be seme you dimwit! Keep up!" Hidan hit Tobi on the head with a book. Konan grinned and sipped her tea. She liked playing match maker. She glanced at Itachi and Kisame… they were her next victims. She smirked and formed a plan in her head for them. Oh this was going to be great fun.


End file.
